Crash
by Demon Girl17
Summary: Inuyasha meets with Kikyo. Kagome sees them. What happens after she runs off? Please r & r. InuK COMPLETE


Hey minna-san. Demon Girl16 here with another fic. This is a one-shot, unless I get reviews to continue it and I get any ideas. I got inspired while listening to my music, so yes, it's a songfic. Enjoy~!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Crash  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I ran through the forest, my eyes being blinded by my tears as I raced to the well. Memories of a few moments ago flashed in my head.  
  
*flash back *  
  
I walking down the path through the woods, looking for Inuyasha, when I heard voices nearby. I crept up and hid behind a tree once I saw who it was. It was Kikyo and Inuyasha, together in each others arms. I felt tears well up in my eyes and when I saw him hold her closer, I couldn't stand it. I ran.  
  
*end flash back *  
  
My heart swelled with pain as I continued to run. I didn't hear them say anything, but I knew what was going on. I can't stay here, I have to get home. I see the well and rush to it, jumping into the darkness below.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I looked at my claws, covered in blood and mud. My gaze then lowered to the pile of dirt and bones before me. I had made my decision, I was going to stay with Kagome, and leave Kikyo to live in hell, alone. Suddenly I caught a familiar scent. My eyes widened with realization of who's scent it was. It was Kagome, and the scent of salt and water hung heavy with her scent. I cursed to myself and ran after her, following her scent all the way to the well. I peered down inside of it's depths.  
  
What had she seen? What did she hear? How long had she been there? Questions swirled in my head and I shook it as an attempt to clear it. I growled at myself for hurting her again, after I had vowed to myself that I was never going to hurt her again. That I was going to stay with her, not go with Kikyo. I growled even louder at that thought. Kikyo, she was the reason that I hurt Kagome so much. If only I had opened my eyes sooner, then maybe she wouldn't have been hurt so much. I continued to stare in the well before jumping in to go find her and straighten this mess out.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
As soon as I got to my time, I ran into my house and up to my room. Thank kami no one was home because I needed to relax, forget about things. I quickly grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature for my bath. I stripped out of my clothes and got in, relaxing somewhat in the warmth of the water. I sighed to myself.  
  
Why did he always run off with Kikyo, when he knew that she only wanted to kill him? It just didn't make sense. Did he truly still love Kikyo that much that he'd be willing to throw his life away and die? I felt tears gather in my eyes again and fought hard to keep them held back. I got out of the bath and wrapped myself in a towel. I was thinking too much, maybe some music would calm me down. I left the bathroom and went into my room. I locked the door and walked over to my desk, pressing play on my CD player.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I climbed out of the well, and sniffed the air. Kagome's scent still lingered and I followed it outside. I looked up at her room and noticed that a light emitted from her window thing. I silently ran to the Goshinboku and jumped onto my favorite branch, hidden from sight. I peered into her room and my eyes widened. There Kagome stood in the middle of her room, wrapped only in a towel, swaying her body back and forth to a strange song which seemed to come out of nowhere. I continued to watch her, not being able to pull my eyes away from her.  
  
~ You've got your ball  
  
you've got your chain  
  
Tied to me tight tie me up again  
  
Who's got their claws  
  
in you my friend  
  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
  
Sweet like candy to my soul Sweet you rock  
  
and sweet you roll  
  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you  
  
You come crash into me  
  
And I come into you,  
  
I come into you  
  
In a boys dream  
  
In a boys dream  
  
~  
  
I continued to stare at her and listen to the words of the song flow into my ears. I watched as she moved over to the wooden chest and she pulled out some of her strange clothes. My eyes widened even more, if at all possible, as I watched her drop the towel and, still dancing, began to slowly dress. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get to her.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I felt as though someone's eyes were on me, but I ignored it as I danced and changed into my clothes. I was fastening my bra when I felt a cold breeze rush into my room. I shivered and was about to turn around when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist from behind. My eyes widened and I struggled to get free.  
  
"Relax. It's just me and you know I won't hurt you."  
  
I froze. That voice. That deep rich voice, sounding so strong, yet soft and calming. I turned in my captor's arms and gasped as my eyes met golden ones.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Kagome looked beautiful, I could barely keep control of myself. I felt her shiver once I had my arms around her, and now smirked inwardly at the expression on her face. She looked so surprised that she didn't seem to notice that I had clear view of most of her body, except for her chest and lower abdominal area which were covered up by some strange fabric. I growled mentally at that and cursed her modern clothing.  
  
"I.Inuyasha?" I heard her squeak out. My ears twitch and I was brought out of my thoughts. I smiled at her and she looked confused. She looked so cute like that, I couldn't resist anymore. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her deeply.  
  
~ Touch your lips just so I know  
  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
  
I'm bare-boned and crazy for you  
  
When you come crash  
  
into me, baby  
  
And I come into you  
  
In a boys dream  
  
In a boys dream  
  
If I've gone overboard  
  
Then I'm begging you  
  
to forgive me  
  
In my haste  
  
When I'm holding you so girl...  
  
close to me ~  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I was startled when his lips met mine, that my mind went blank. I longed for this moment, when our lips would meet, but before I could stop myself, I pushed him away.  
  
"W-What do you think your doing?" I questioned.  
  
He looked at me, confused and a little saddened.  
  
"I was just kissing you." I heard him whisper. I looked at him dumbly.  
  
"But you were just with Kikyo. why are you here?"  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I knew she'd bring up Kikyo, but I didn't think she'd bring that up before the fact that she was almost naked and I was right there. Oh well, nothing bad about that.  
  
"I was with Kikyo but," I met my eyes with hers, "I killed her, Kagome."  
  
I watched as she gasped and looked completely startled. She gaped at me with complete disbelief. I had to tell her.  
  
"Kagome... I killed her because... I love you and I want to be with you, and only you."  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I heard him, but it took a few moments for his words to register in my ears. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran to him, burying my face in his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and his warm lips gently kiss the top of my head. I was sad that he had killed his past love, but yet so happy that he had chosen me.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." I mumbled into his chest. I felt his hand lift my chin up and our lips met once again, only this time I kissed him with all my love and soul. I was in pure bliss when suddenly he pulled away. I looked at him confused.  
  
"Kagome, will you be with me forever, as my mate?"  
  
My eyes widened. Did he just ask what I think he did? My heart sped up and I nodded.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I'll be yours."  
  
~ Oh and you come crash  
  
into me, baby  
  
And I come into you  
  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
  
and show the world to me  
  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
  
and show your world to me  
  
In a boys dream... In a boys dream ~  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I smiled and captured her lips with mine again. I moved the two of us to her bed, where I pulled her down on it with me not breaking the kiss. She agreed to be mine, and she would become mine, here and now.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I felt the soft feel of my mattress and wheels began to turn in my mind. I knew what he was going to do, but I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him. I felt his hands make their way to my bra and her the rip of the fabric. I felt him pull the covers over us and smiled into the kiss knowing what we'd be doing that night.  
  
~ Oh I watch you there  
  
through the window  
  
And I stare at you  
  
You wear nothing but you  
  
wear it so well  
  
Tied up and twisted,  
  
the way I'd like to be  
  
For you, for me, come crash  
  
into me ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end. Well what do you think? Continue, or not continue, that is the question. Let me know what you think.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Ja ne~! 


End file.
